More than this
by 4everMagic
Summary: Song fic of More than this by One Direction. Written for Zevie Day. Pairings Zevie


**This song fic was written for Zevie Day.  
Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or More than this by One Direction.**

**More than this**

_I'm broken  
Do you hear me  
I'm blinded  
Cause you are everything I see  
I'm dancing, alone  
I'm praying  
That your heart will just turn around_

Zander walked towards the lunch table he shared with Kacey, Nelson, Stevie and Kevin. HE force as he saw Stevie talking to Justin Cole. He continued walking not wanting anyone to notice he was jealous. "What does Justin want from Stevie" He asked Kacey.  
Kacey smiled. "He is going to ask her on a date. It so is exciting" she cheered.

Stevie hurried back to sit at the table with them.  
"What did he say" Nelson asked.  
"He is going to take me to a very experience restaurant." Stevie grinned. "Is the great?"  
"Yeah real great" Kevin agreed.  
"Happy for you" Zander lied. I truth he wanted to be with Stevie.

_And as I walk up to your door  
My eye turns to face the floor  
Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say_

It was after school and the day of Stevie's and Justin date. Zander had decided to go to her house and tell her that he loved her. Yet as he reached her house he relied he could do it.

_When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Can love you more than this_

He knew that he could love her more than Justin ever could. He just could not say it. He did hope though that Stevie might see it.

_If I'm louder  
Would you see me?  
Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?  
Cause we are, the same  
You saved me, when you leave its gone again_

Why could Stevie love him? They were so alike.

_And then I see you on the street  
In his arms, I get weak  
My body falls I'm on my knees  
Praying_

But no matter what Zander believed Stevie still had chosen Justin instead of him. It hurt him when he saw the two together. But all he could do was pray that Stevie opened her eyes and realised it was him that she belonged with.

_When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this_

"Why are you so jealous of Stevie and Justin?" Kacey asked him a week after Stevie and Justin had gotten together.  
"I'm not" Zander lied.  
Kacey laughed "You can't lie to me Zander"  
"Okay maybe I am a little jealous" Zander admitted.  
"You're in love with Stevie" Kacey gasped.

_I've never had the words to say  
But now I'm asking you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms  
And as you close your eyes tonight pray that you will see the light  
That's shining from the stars above_

Zander was over at Stevie house play with her hamster with her.  
"I have to go" Stevie told him "I have a date with Justin in an hour."  
"Can't you stay?" Zander pleaded.  
"Sorry Zander" Stevie told him.

_When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Cause I can love you more than this_

"Have you noticed that Zander been acting wired all week?" Stevie asked Kacey the next day.  
"Thank because he likes you" Kacey smiled.  
Stevie blushed. "No he doesn't."  
"Wait are you blushing" Kacey gasped. "Wait you like him!"  
"No I don't" Stevie lied.  
"But if you like Zander why are you going out with Justin?" Kacey asked.  
"Because I though Zander didn't like me" Stevie admitted.

_When he lays you I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

"Justin!" Stevie screamed as she stopped her boyfriend in the hall.  
Justin turned around and smiled at her. "Hey Stevie"  
"Justin I'm sorry but I have to break up with you." Stevie told him.  
"Why what did I do?" Justin asked.  
"Nothing. It really my fault. I don't like you in the boyfriend and girlfriend way. It was wrong for me to lead you on like that. I'm sorry."

_When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this_

Later that day Zander walked into the band room. It was empty. He picked up his guitar and began to play. He was unaware that Stevie had broken up with Justin. Stevie walked in to the band room unnoticed by Zander until she was standing next to him. "Is it true?" she asked.  
"Is what true?" Zander asked her.  
"What Kacey said about you like me?" Stevie asked again.  
"Yes. It true" Zander admitted.  
Stevie smiled "Good because I like you to" she leaded toward him and kissed him.  
Zander broke away "What about Justin?" he question.  
"I never really like him. SO I broke up with him" Stevie told him.  
Zander smiled and the two began to kissing again.

_When he lays you, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Can love you more than this_

**So what do you think? Please let me know.  
~Rachel-Rabbii**


End file.
